翻译 The Seven Habits of Highly Effective Dark Lords
by Sevora
Summary: Harry是新的黑魔王。他用同情与善意之拳 噗… 统治这个世界。SS/HP，提到HP/DM。提到角色死亡，但仍然是个非常轻松的小说。Slash！


**The Seven Habits of Highly Effective Dark Lords****黑魔王的成功之约（注****1****）**

By AbstractConcept

Wuya城（Sevora）译

**预透：** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, QTTA, FB, HBP. 写自混血王子后

**配对：**SS/HP，提到HP/DM

**简介：**Harry是新的黑魔王。他用同情与善意之拳（噗…）统治这个世界。SS/HP，提到HP/DM。提到角色死亡，但仍然是个非常轻松的小说。Humour/Romance/Smut（同Lemon，通常NC-17）.

**声明：**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**警告：**Um. Tattoo!sex. Mentions of unusual sex toys. Bad puns. Forgive me.

**授权：**

Sure, I would love to have these stories translated into Chinese. Just sent me a link so I know where they've been posted when you're done. （部分省略）  
AbstractConcept

"Malfoy，我_命令_你去亲吻那个孩子！"Harry激怒道，在他的宝座上敲着他的手。Malfoy双唇开始翘成他那个标志性地冷漠，但不知为何仍旧迷人的冷笑，但当Harry将魔杖的一端指向他时他停止了。他的表情不安起来，转回成了一个温顺的表情。

"是的，主人。"揉着鼻梁，他尽可能最大程度地噘起他的双唇，好像要把它们完全地从自己脸上剥离开似的。他弯下腰，但在距离那小女孩脸颊几英寸的地方停住了，仿佛要来个隔空传吻。轻瞥了他的主人一眼，他看见Harry的双眼眯起，而一条黑色的仿佛要飞脱而去的眉作威胁状高高地向上挑起。Lucius改变方向，缓缓地将他的双唇移向小女孩长着卷发的头顶，简短地接触了一下。

黑魔王勉强接受地点点头。"很好。现在。记住，为了能更好地服侍我，你需要以客户为中心。照顾好她，"他指示道。

Lucius看向Severus，有那么点儿困惑。Severus远远地站在一边有点靠近那身型较小的黑魔王身后的地方，只是给了他一个耸肩。自从Potter设法'恶意收购'了Voldemort的组织后，他就开始做出一些相当奇怪的命令。当然，他很强大，而这另人很难对他有意见。深呼吸着，Malfoy伸出了他那只带着油鞣革的手，试验性地拍了拍她的小脑袋。

"她还在哭，Lucius，"Snape带着一定程度的满意提醒道。"你应该让她停下。"

Lucius狂怒地瞪了他一眼，然后转向那小女孩。"那么，现在，一切都非常好。"他自他紧咬地齿间说。"让我们停下哭泣，好吗？"他又用一种痛苦地甜美声音补充道。"否则，Lucius叔叔就必须得——"当黑魔王暗示性的清清嗓子时他停了下来。"呃，就是说…"有那么一会儿他看起来有点儿恐慌，然后他在他的口袋中翻找着。"如果你停止哭泣的话，我会给你一个闪闪发亮的纳特。"他相当绝望地说着。

"我不要它，"小女孩回答。

"瞧，你个肮脏的小——我是说，噢，你到底要什么才肯不哭？"

小女孩双手抱住Lucius的手杖。"这个漂亮的银蛇手杖，"她说。

Lucius的脸勾了起来。他皱着眉，过了一段仿佛永无止尽的时间后，他的眼睛瞟向了一边，看见Harry正自手指间转着他那根魔杖。"好吧，"他咆哮着，直接说到。"拿着它吧，那么！"

她高兴的大声尖叫起来，跨在手杖上疾驰而去，仿佛起着一只木马。

Potter叹了气，不耐烦地从他那丝质靠垫上坐了起来。"那可真是可——我是说…Lucius，我很欣赏你的努力，但你愿意接受一点建设性批评吗？"

Lucius的双眼快速环看了房间一周，但没有哪个前食死徒敢对上他的眼的。"噢……绝对愿意，"他用一种病蔫蔫地热情回答。

"喔，_很好。_当我们_安抚_别人时，我们通常要注意他们的情绪。我们试图减轻他们的痛苦。我们跟他们谈话，与他们产生共鸣，并寻找消除他们不幸的方法。我们**并不会贿赂他们**，让他们_离开_！"他大叫道。

Malfoy畏缩了。"好吧，但是，那只是一个肮脏的小麻瓜——"

"_钻心腕骨，_"Harry冷漠地说道。在看完这男人在地板上翻腾扭动了一会儿后，Harry撤离了他的咒语。"你看，当他们_痛苦_时，_你_也应该痛苦。你并没有同情心，没有道义准则，那就是为什么你会是一个可怕的父亲，为什么Draco在他选择的路上了结了的缘故——而这也是为什么——为什么——我丈夫死亡的原因！"他在痛苦的呜咽中结束。

Snape恼怒的看着他。"你_并没有_与Malfoy家少主结婚，除非你们两个在战争的关键时刻逃去了佛蒙特或者荷兰之类的地方，而剩余的我们只是恰巧没有注意到罢了。"

Harry生气起来。"闭嘴，Snape。"

Snape尽力不去翻他的眼睛。"是的，主人。"

OoOoOoOoO

在一阵自怜之中，Severus设法逃离了那永无止尽的折磨以及"十步就能变为更好的你，黑魔王进修研讨会"，极其渴望着遛进破釜酒吧去喝上一杯。

一手靠在吧台上，他将自己的前额埋入其中，Snape让他体重的现状暴露了出来，他的肩膀塌了下去，力气全部流失，"事情怎么会变成这样？"他问，_声音甚为轻柔。_

Tom在他身前责骂着Severus在借酒消愁。"你想知道它怎么发生的？让我来告诉你它是怎么发生的……

"它始于一个极不受欢迎的政权。Harry从来都不喜欢别人都试图告诉他该做什么，不是吗？他的那些麻瓜亲戚，他的老师，魔法部，甚至是他的朋友…然后战争到来，秘密也是如此——噢，他是有多么的痛恨这些秘密。死亡也在同时影响着他——那个Diggory男孩，他自己的教父，Albus Dumbledore…我认为无力感只是不停的吞噬着他，你知道吗？只是噬咬着他的灵魂，就像一张噬咬着一些…细碎的…奶酪或者其他老鼠食物的嘴。"

Snape的头从吧台上平稳地抬了起来。"闭嘴。闭上嘴，_求你了。_"他乞求道。

"无论如何，你杀死了Dumbledore，这令他最终崩溃了。"Tom继续说着。"在他离开Hogwarts以后，好吧……他的两个关系最近的朋友也跟他在一起，但显然他最后不得不独自面对那个男人，所以他离开了他们…传言说他们的友情破裂了，不管怎样。当那两人坠入爱河后，他就被撇在了边，再一次被抛弃了。而这伤痕无疑没有痊愈。"

Severus试图捂住双耳，但却没用。

"当然，这之后他遇见了Draco……"Tom为Snape的拒绝大声地说着他们是怎样_最终_相遇的，非常感谢。"并且爱上了他。噢，最初是鸟语花香、野餐，以及Harry以前从未了解过的未来的希望。那是他唯一有过快乐的时候。"

"如果那'快乐'是指的Draco Malfoy的老二，我假设，"Snape股浓着，拿回了自己的酒。Tom慷慨地给他倒了另一杯。

"当然，那个Weasley家女孩并不能很好的接受这个——她总是疯狂地迷恋着Harry。她就是不放手，说失去了他自己将无法存活。当他拒绝她时，那成为了终结的开始。她发誓要报复——报复拒绝了她的爱意的人，以及将真爱自她手中诱惑蛊骗走的人。她逃向了黑魔王，然后，背叛了我们所有人——那么多的死亡和伤痛，仅仅是因为一个小女孩的脆弱。"

"我知道，我**知道**，我**在那**，该死！"Snape大叫着。

Tom继续说着仿佛他什么也没听到。他的声音降低为耳语大小。"他们说在那天，大地都在恸哭，那天摄魂怪们被放了出来。他们说整个世界都在痛苦中哭喊，天空降下倾盆大雨，仿佛数千寡妇的眼泪。而Draco Malfoy，过去那个总是自私、冷酷的家伙，跑到他父亲身边，恳求他去救救Harry的命——恳求他让那即将来临的可怕的毁灭停止。喔，即便是花岗岩做的心都要被他打动了，他的激情是多么的美丽，而他的话语又是多么的深痛。"

"看在这_该死的份上_。他说，'我不认为这是一个好主意，父亲。'即便是夏尔·波德莱尔也不会这么说。"注2

"但说出了自己的心声，说出了真相，他又得到了什么？除了那绿光所带来的死亡以外一无所有！"Tom大叫着，在空中挥舞着自己的拳头。"死亡！不是来自自己的父亲——不，"当他能够咽下喉头的肿块并眨着眼忍回了其中的泪水之后，他继续说道。"但由于那些话传到到了'那个连名字都不能提的人'的耳中，他如同光辉天使一般坠落了下来。"

"_当然_那会传到黑魔王该死的耳朵里——他就站在不到一米之外！再愚蠢的饭桶也知道最好不要在那个男人正好在场时说些什么——而我花了那么多年来保护那个小鬼，完全是白费！"Snape咆哮着。Tom递给他另一杯酒，后者贪婪地吞咽着它。

"噢，那该有多么地伤了Potter先生的心，"Tom哀叹着。"他失去了自己曾经拥有的最珍贵的东西，他唯一完全拥有过的人，他的爱人，他灵魂的伴侣！他们的爱永不磨灭——他们的精神是那样的紧紧交织在一起，即便是死亡也不能将他们完全分离。"

"他们在_这里_见面之后_在一起_该死的_手淫_，因为喝得太醉而没有清醒！"Severus充满敌意地回答道。"**一次**令人厌恶的手淫并_不_是什么浪漫的邂逅。"

Tom的脸一直高高地向着天空抬起，仿佛直透过天花板在钦佩着天上的Draco Malfoy。而它此时变了又变，阴云密布，逐渐地垂了下来沮丧地看着地板。"这是'那个连名字都不能提的人'所造成过的最大的错误。当Potter先生知晓了他爱人的命运的后，他对就如同报复本身的前黑魔王展开了猛攻。他的魔法是如此的强大，以至于那使他突破了摄魂怪的城墙防御，让它们在荒野中化为齑粉。他的咒语是如此的有力，以至于食死徒们纷纷颤抖着跪地求饶。而他的报复是如此的迅速，以至于'那个连名字都不能提的人'在被杀死前连一个字都来不及说出，就这样永远地消失在了这个星球上。"

"_我_没有_乞求_，"Snape自尊心极其强烈地提醒他。"我说了一个合理且思虑周密的请求来获得宽恕，而这建立在是Albus迫使我杀死他的事实上，并且那是校长为使我回归Voldemort而作出的计划的全部。"

Tom悲伤的摇了摇头。"他变了。他所珍爱的人的死亡，他所信任的朋友的背叛，魔法部的无所作为，还有最重要的，他对控制事情的无力感……这样，他夺取政权又有什么好惊奇的呢？在他内心深处，他仍旧是个孩子，拼命地渴望能有人从这噩梦中拯救他，向他保证就算放手——放弃控制——也没关系。在他内心深处，他仍旧是Harry Potter。"

"_非常感谢_，老故事先生，"Snape愤怒地说着，给了这男人一个轻蔑的表情，以及极少的小费。"我的…_标记_提醒我我的主人需要我的到场，"他解释地补充道，大步离开了。

另一人坐到了Snape刚才在吧台的位置。"来一杯火焰威士忌，好吗？"他说。他扫了一眼吧台上的几个纳特。"小费给的不是很多，嗯？这个吝啬鬼是谁？"

Tom给了他一个炙热的眼光。"这个吝啬鬼是谁？让我来告诉你这个吝啬鬼是谁……

"它始于一家托儿所，可怜的Severus Snape。他的母亲爱他，却是个孱弱的，无能为力的女人，而他的父亲憎恨他——_妒忌着_他的能力，憎恨着他的存在。噢，他不得不忍受这痛苦！……"

OoOoOoOoO

当Severus进入黑魔王的办公室时，他发现Harry埋首在一堆文书工作之中，在批阅政府最近的开支时喃喃自语着。

"'女巫也疯狂，热油毛发处理'，六十五西可……天哪，Malfoy，你需要的是一把好剪刀……八百加隆，为Remus Lupin建造纪念碑，很好……**四千加隆，为'空气清洁加咒'马桶！？**哪个**该死的**负责**这个**的？"

"我相信Hagrid最近在……啊，'入侵'他的兄弟以及剩余的巨人的房屋，'盗取财产'给那些战后你体贴地给予了国民赞赏的人们。你也许必然会撤消它们，但无论就政治还是卫生上而言那都很愚蠢，在我看来。"

Harry叹了口气。"上帝啊，巨人。那是另一个问题。你知道实际上他们其中之一已设法摆脱了控制，并在另一天里_吃_了一个麻瓜？"

"确实？"Severus僵硬地站在那。

"嗯。我已经_试着_跟Hagrid谈谈了，但是他坚持那完全是胡说八道，并且坚固的，'Bad Ug'，或者该死的无论什么名字的东西最终会起效的。他心地很好。并且他知道怎么打破拘束思考。坐下吧，好吗？"

Snape的表情冻结了起来。"主人，如果你愿意的话……"他从紧闭地牙缝间挤出话语询问道，显然Harry已经忘记了他刚刚触碰了那标记的_地方_。

"噢，它还在疼着？"Harry挥了挥他的手，于是前魔药大师兼间谍解脱地松了一口气。"实在是抱歉，你知道那是怎样的——你发动了它，然后被分心了……"

"精确，"Snape冷淡地回答道，坐了下来。他极为小心地在座位上扭动了一下左臀。

"我说到哪了？噢，巨人。好吧，实际上他并没_咽下去_，他只是稍微……"

"咀嚼（Masticated）？"

Harry看起来很困惑。"我们在说同一件事吗？"

"请原谅，主人。我忘了有时你的词汇量是极其稀少的。它的意思是……用牙齿磨碎（Chew upon）。"（译：囧）

"噢，是的。"黑魔王看起来仍旧相当怀疑。"咀嚼。无论如何，他们及时地把那个可怜的家伙救出来了，谢天谢地多亏了Hermione——她不仅治好了他还清除了他的记忆，因此一切平安无事。"

"我明白了。_主人_，你找我来有什么特殊理由吗？"

Harry敏锐地向上看去，也许这只是因为Snape总是设法用这种明显地恶毒嗓音来说'主人'。当然，他并没有指出这个。"是的。我想要与你探讨一些问题——再仔细检查一下我们的策略。这些财源……不是很好，对吗？"他的嘴抿了起来，看起来很挫败。

"显然，预料之中。"

"是因为此刻正好是新生一代的拂晓，而战争造就了毁坏，所以要解决这些必然要花上一段时间吗？"Harry充满希望地问。

"不，这只因为你是个白痴，在战争剧变之后如此快地改变了整个货币制度，只能引起空前的恐慌，而现阶段掌管巫师世界钱财的那些人，都是些最不合适的人选。"

Harry瞪着眼睛，手指抽搐着，仿佛希望自己攥紧魔杖。或者说，Snape的脖子。"Fred和George商店赚取的利润难以置信的丰厚。他们生意做得不错。他们只是活泼，而不是冲动。"

"的确，这个世界_需要_更多的七彩龙粪，我并不怀疑。但作为一整个国家的财源来说，那远无法作为实体基础。如果你想要解决问题，你_知道_解决方案：把那该死的银行还给妖精们，让他们去处理这些。"

在很长的一段时间里，Harry看起来都很矛盾，然后他的表情再度变为了类似憎恨之类的冷漠。"再告诉我一边，Snape，为什么我留下你？"

Severus双眼眯了起来。"因为我是唯一一个带种，敢于告诉你全然以及绝对的真实的，无论他对你_或者_我来说有多痛苦。"

"没错，"Harry说着，慢慢地微笑了起来。"钻心腕骨。"当男人跌落椅子，牙齿在痛苦中不住的打颤时，他将桌上的文件整理成叠，并将它们整齐的摆放在一起。"虽然，我更喜欢看你比我痛苦。"

OoOoOoOoO

那晚Snape在疲惫与狂怒中爬到了床上。并且——尽管他恨承认这个——同样地有一点担忧。Potter过去并不享受折磨他人——完全不会采用这种方式。他通常选择教化他的俘虏，并使他们感到极度痛苦——至少，他会让他们活着。即便是如此，他也不曾折磨过那些他杀死的人。Bellatrix与他战斗，当然，但她最终仍被仁慈地瞬间被绿光所终结了，而虫尾巴甚至还被允许有时间闭上他的眼睛。

"今夜你跟你的主人过的还算尽兴吗，Severus？"一个自以为是地声音低沉地说着。

Snape转向另一边。在所有黑魔王所施与他的痛苦之中，与Lucius Malfoy同处一室的危险尤为隐伏。"他也是你的主人，显然，"Severus指出。

"我假定如此，虽然每次我叫这个男人——确切地说，男孩——主人时都会噎住。看起来_你_叫他主人时，并不会如此，Severus。"Lucius敏锐地指出。

"的确，每当我说'主人'时，我_所想_的便是'需要好好被教育教育的，可恶而又卑鄙的，全然无知的小蠢货'。如果你只是赋予'主人'这词一个新的意义的话，实际上，事情会变的更容易。"Lucius没有回答。他可能是打盹儿了。当Snape说道句子中段时他经常如此。

向着黑暗的天花板投去了一眼，Snape转过身来。有些东西在他皮肤之下颤动着，他冻结了。_别再那样。_他优雅地舔着自己地唇，向房间的另一便瞥去看看Lucius Malfoy是否真的睡了。他看起来是的，虽然这并无法确切得知。再一次，一阵颤抖涌出，某种感觉在Snape的身体右侧涌动着。_该死，男孩，_他愤怒地想到。Potter标记了他们所有人，除掉了他前任那具有威胁性的标志，用一种……威胁性更小的东西代替了它们。

Poppy并没被标记，但她曾出现在'标记'现场，甚至还认为它们很'可爱'，那些双眼闪烁的纤长绿蛇。当然，它们小到足够隐藏，并没有什么好抱怨的……除了有关Potter的事情往往并不像它们看起来的那样这件事实，而这些无害的纹身就是一个极好的例子。它们_移动_。它们_观察_。而通过它们，Harry Potter知道他那些忠诚的追随者的每项活动。Snape恨它。它们让人感到恶心，受到侵犯，并且——

_噢，操。不是那里——别再那样。_他浅浅地吸了一口气，而那条蛇伸展着身体，在他的身体上闪烁着，在他的大腿出旋绕滑行着。他能感觉到它，他能够看见它，仿佛自己未着一缕，能_听见_它的行动，仿佛干叶齐齐刷过时的颤抖。它的魔力就在他的皮肤表面之下闪烁着，它那看不见的绿色毒液就在他的长袍之下，然而Snape可以发誓他能感觉到它力量的脉动，并且即便是它们在掩藏之下闪烁着微弱的红光，他也不会感到惊讶。

向上游至他腿部的更深处，如同上好的法国丝绒一般沿着他的大腿滑动着，轻轻地摩擦着，在那敏感的皮肤上狡猾地蠕动着。Snape哼了一声，仍然保持着平躺，他双手紧攥着，指甲几乎要嵌进肌肤里。事情最糟糕的便是如此，他感到温暖的洪流沿着它滑过的路线涌过，一股强烈的电流嘶嘶地圈绕着他的耸立。

"_小杂种，"_他在黑夜中嘶声说。

它在这停了下来，之后一股东西——就像欲望之丝一般——疾涌而上，他的掀长挺立起来。Snape咬住了自己的舌头以防自己大叫出声。_舌头。舌头。他正致力于此，最后他谈到了这标记——他致力于让这舌头动起来。_然后它不断向上攀升，而他也随着这攀升直达巅峰，直直地射向空中。它在毛毯之下滑行着，在他的睡袍之下滑行着，并使它们双双隆起，最终这跳蛇盘卷在了他坚挺的家伙上。Snape的臀部仿佛拥有自己的生命，而他猛地将一只手卷在齿间，绝望地憎恨着，嘶哑地咒骂着自己正做的一切，憎恨着这失控。

_而这里什么都没有。_

它除了是一个标记以外什么也不是，只是一个魔法。并没有任何实质存在，它不是情人的双手、嘴唇，甚至是声音。这是一项惩罚，一种证明Harry对他的绝对掌控权的方法。它被粉刷在皮肤之上——以及之下。Snape绝对不会让这可恶的白痴满意，他休想触碰他，休想让他屈服于肉欲。

一阵电流冲击着他，他的肌肉因纯粹的渴望而不停地相互挤压着，一阵阵地抽搐着，他的腹部抽搐绷了起来，令他变得紧缩起来，也更硬了。而接下来，正如它一开始的狡猾一般，一切都结束了，那条被施了咒的小蛇慢了下来，变得放松了，他深深地喘息着，黑夜迫近而来，他的耸立逐渐软了下来。最终，那条小咒语返回了它在Snape臀部该呆的地方，盘卷了起来，连说个"劳驾，见谅"的意思都没有。

"绝对的_小混蛋（__Fucker__）_，"Snape挫败地怒喘着。

_他过去并不会选择折磨。_

OoOoOoOoO

Snape在距离他主人几座之隔的座位上倒塌了下来，阴沉地环视着房间就好像它敢在他面前对他浑身沾满的污泥和那些包说些什么似的。略为让他感到安慰的是，Potter看起来跟他一样的糟糕，他那些不羁的头发甚至比平时还要乱，眼眶通红。看来没有人会享受这通常的早餐会议了。

Severus颇没胃口地吃着他的早餐，完全无视了黑魔王并没吃的事实。Lucius正试图替他的头发护理开支辩护，而Nott冷笑着低声对这些狂暴的不安讽刺着。Lucius无视他，但Amycus自始至终都在高声咯咯笑着。

Harry最终失去耐性了。"_够_了！"他大叫道，碰地摔下了他的杯子。"我们应该彼此帮助！共同劳作以达到优势互补！Malfoy，我受够了你那些该死的抱怨了！我有一整个该死的国家要管理，而我他妈的还要给它做出预算！Nott，你可以闭上你的臭嘴！Amycus，停止你那无用的窃笑——它只会让人心烦。谁再挑战我的耐性我就让他的五脏六腑全部翻出来。明白？"

一阵暴动的窃窃私语。Snape叹气。这男孩总是太过仁慈了。在他的掌管之下，这里除了那些经常性的小小惩施——就如猫儿的瘙痒和阳光一般毫无作用——之外就没别的了。如果是Voldemort，Malfoy只要一提到他那头发，他所能得到的所谓时尚便是'全身烤焦'，而其他人也不会做出让球冲出门栅的傻事。Harry需要学习变得强力果断起来。有时Snape在私下里会想他是否不该施一点儿酷刑——但是不，那不会有用的。

在接下来十五分钟的沉闷且缺乏胃口的进餐，以及讨论过一段战略决策，做了有效沟通之后，餐桌旁的常住人们终于被解散了。Snape将叉子放在一边，抬头看见Potter正暴躁的瞪着他。"什——么事情，主人？"他问。

"睡得还好，嗯？"Harry带着敌意地问道。

Snape能够感到他的脸红直隐发际。"不，你_清楚_，并不好。"他透过紧闭的牙缝咆哮着。"由于某些人忙于取乐自己，用他那些对我人身进行的巧妙突袭开展另一场报复！"

现在轮到Harry脸红了，看起来很恼怒。"_突袭！_"他嘶声大叫着。"不是那种东西！你认为我在用棍棒之类的击打你吗！"

"你自己很清楚那是什么东西！那是——那是计算过的虐待——一种对我尊严的侮辱！"

Potter深深地吸一口气。"才不是那种东西！天哪，天哪！我不敢相信你是这么看待这一点儿彼此放纵的！"

Snape看起来整个人都胀了起来，异常狼狈，害怕着有人会偷听。"那**不是**！'彼此放纵'意味着双方都是自愿——_该死_，它意味着两个人都_在场_！你甚至不在那里！你能碰到我吗？！甚至不能！"

这看起来让Harry的愤怒变得更大了一点。"喔。如果我在那事情会更好吗？"

"_什么_？不——绝对！"Snape显然被这些话绊住了——那些明确指出了他真实想法的句子，但他对此无法做出什么，于是他选择转开双眼，尽可能快地逃离了他主人的存在。

Potter仍在继续深思。Snape不认为那是什么好事。

OoOoOoOoO

当Snape做完实验后，他的心情变得好了一点。Potter看起来认为让Snape余生都花在完善狼毒药剂上是一个可怕的侮辱，但它要比教授像Longbottom这样的学生远好上许多。除此之外，如果Snape曾设法研制出真正的狼人治愈法的话，他会更加出名，无论有没有黑魔王。无论如何，埋首于数千魔药材料并观察结果总是让人愉悦的。这里并没有一个地窖能潜入，也没有能实际应用的高级材料，也没有连续几小时的绝对安静。

他在上楼时吹着口哨，即便那曲调听起来更像是葬礼进行曲。

"SNAPE！"标记闪烁起来，Snape赶紧移动。Harry从一个房间飞身而出，长袍在身后翻滚着。当他看见Snape时，男孩直线冲了过去，凶恶地皱着眉。"来看看这个！"他要求道，在Snape的鼻子下挥舞着一份预言家日报。

Snape一把抓过它仔细看了起来，一根眉毛挑起。"噢，天，"他喃喃道。"_Potter__的前女友加入敌对阵营，_"他大声地读了出来。"真是大新闻。Granger真的加入了欧洲反抗组织？"

狂至极点的黑魔王正愤怒地颤抖着。"是的——噢，没错！她警告过我了！她坚持说将所有的权利都集中在英国不是什么好事，并且她说如果我继续这种——这种——'暴政'——她将会不得不阻止我。她不明白！她看不见重点！那个一头糟发的_婊子_。"

"无疑，"Snape回答。

Harry轻声吸了吸鼻子。他将眼镜摘下远远拿开，猛地擦掉脸上滑下的几滴眼泪。"我恨女人。Dray_从不_会这么对我。"

"我认为他会，实际上，"Severus简洁地建议道。"特别是当他听见你叫他'Dray'。"

Harry转身面向男人。"他_不_会！你根本不了解他！我那美妙的金发爱人会为我做任何事！"

Snape无法抑制一个冷笑。"你真让我难受。"

Potter紧闭牙关了一会儿，满脸通红，然后大叫道，"你——为什么——噢，_该死！_我应该现在就了结你和剩下那些该死的所有人类！一了百了！"

有那么一会儿，Severus感到一阵恐惧在他的肠子里蠕动着。毕竟，Potter强大到能做到这点，并且有过杀戮。为什么每个法西斯统治者最终都会丢失掉他们该死的神志，并且想要杀了所有人？当然，任何跟Malfoy的那些连续不断的神经质喋喋不休呆在一起的人不久后都会变成杀人狂。

然而，对Potter指出这一点并无用处。Potter已经遥遥欲坠了。Potter需要坚定地一推，好将他推回现实。或者说——它更可能是——一个小心的轻推，让他远离疯狂的悬崖。"冷静，冷静。"Snape指示着。"事情并没_那么_糟糕。"

Lucius Malfoy冲进了房间。"主人！"他大声地叫着Harry。"你来看看这个——只是_看看__!_"他说道，举着一条非常宽松的内裤。"Macnair刚才在_偷_我的内裤。我_要求_你让他乖乖就范！这是让人最厌烦的——"

"闭_嘴_，你这蠢货！"Snape对他咆哮着。

Harry将他的眼睛闭了很久。如果Snape了解黑魔王，男孩这么想着，'那就杀了他们所有人。'他轻轻颤抖着。"我要睡觉了，"Harry低声地宣布道。他转身离开了。

"真是粗鲁。"Lucius评论道。

Snape紧跟在Harry身后。"你别介意他，"他拼命地说着，试图令自己听起来平静且令人鼓舞。"他只是，好吧，一个_Malfoy_。"

"我已经试过改变他了，"黑魔王回答。"我已经试着_修_过了，但那不管用！"

Severus攥住了Harry的手臂，但被挣开了。"他有着四十年的时间去成为一个完全彻底的混蛋，早已无法改变。几个下午的'亲吻小孩'很难让他的道德观完全转变。对他而言，他的观点才_是_道德的。没人对他说过别的。那只是……需要时间。再给他多点时间，这就好了！罗马不是一天就能毁灭的。"

Harry吃惊地看着他。"你是在说'罗马不是一天_建成_的'吗？"

Snape微微耸了耸肩。"我不怀疑它是这么说。只不过是个言语，然后呢？罗马无法毁灭吗？在小提琴演奏着的背景下？我清楚地记得——"

"快停下，"Harry咕哝着。他的脸变得僵硬起来。Severus从未见过那双明亮的绿眼有这么暗淡过。

"你看，你并不公平，"Severus指出，希望Minerva还活着好能帮帮他。她并不抱有什么歧视，而他并非如此。"毕竟，'己所不欲，反施于人'是一种伪善，我必须说。这世界_需要_各种各样的不同观点。邪恶只是生活调味剂里的一种，它……呃，会让事物变得更加……美味可口。嗯。并且你一定不能忘记的是，我们的政府致力于为公民提供平等机会。"Potter走得真的相当快——即便是有着一双长腿，Snape也紧紧是能赶上这男人。

"我不想再谈了，Snape，"Harry断然地说。他们已经走到了卧室，他一把打开了门。"我唯一想要的就事用火焰威士忌灌醉自己，当我——当我……仔细考虑事情时。那么，为什么你不赶紧滚蛋，好好享受远离我的时间呢？"他带着恶毒的表情补充到。

Snape随着黑魔王深思着，但认为它并不明智。Potter不久前还在以玩弄Snape极其私人的身体部位为乐，且乐趣良多。男人很难想象如果他竟然胆敢邀请自己进入他主人的房间的话，事情会变得多么糟糕。

然而，Severus在回去的路上不能自制地担忧着。Potter一直以来都有着他的那些缺点，显然——傲慢无知，鲁莽冲动，任性自私，令人恼火的相当脸厚——但他很少会痛苦或绝望，他从不曾任意地威胁要肃清掉地球上的所有人类。尽管他_确实_适合这傲慢自大，所谓的圣人自负。

当他回到他的房间时，Snape发现Lucius占用了淋浴——再一次地。"滚出来，快！"他大叫道，用力地拍着门。"不是说你那颗脑袋不能好好的泡一下，但是我需要洗掉身上的魔药的异味。"

"开了！"Lucius高兴地叫道。当他保养他的头发以及皮肤时他总是快活异常。"并且真的——我并不知道你_曾_洗过澡。进来吧——我很乐于给你点建议。"

"噢，闭嘴，"Snape恼怒地回答。他难以置信地疲惫，累到仅够他进入浴室，他从他的室友身上转开眼睛。他刷着他的牙，而Lucius已经出来开始弄干自己了。

"这些是你的。"Lucius告诉他。

"呃。你要走了，我猜？"

"而没有敷我的夜晚魔法面膜和黄瓜眼霜？我不这么认为！"

畏缩了一下，Snape迅速地脱掉衣服，进入了仍旧雾蒙蒙的浴室里。每当他进入一个湿漉漉的浴室时，他总是感到厌烦——被人用过的——但对此他无法做什么。他迅速的冲洗着自己的头发，然后是全身，用力清洗着，尤其是那条该死的蛇滑过的任何地方。

"你知道，这就好象Potter认为使用一条小蛇作为他的标记非常讽刺，这样，每当他召集食死徒时，他都会再次地享受着可疑的愉悦，被什么东西咬在屁股上。"他评论道。

"你到底在说什么，Severus？"Lucius回答。透过磨砂玻璃，Snape可以看见这男人正一心一意地梳理着他的头发。

"我是说那_标记_，"Snape叹了口气，回答道。"他曾让你的那只咬过你吗？我实在是_恨_这个，当他这么做时。我是说，我可以和条蛇生活在一起，但是那些移动和噬咬——"

"蛇？我没有什么蛇。他用条蛇标记了你？"Malfoy怀疑地问道。他感到不详般地站起身走向浴室，头歪向一边。

Snape试图遮盖自己。"什么？什么？不！我只是在——比喻！"他慌张地说道。他是挨个标记他们的，而Snape只能推测每个人都被标记了相同的东西。

Lucius走回了浴室。"好吧，它在哪？得了吧——如果你给我看看你的，那么我会给你看看我的。"

Snape手忙脚乱地掩藏那标记以及所有他不想被看见的东西——所有。"走开！"他咆哮着。由于他不能全部都盖住，他转身面向墙，一只手挡住他的臀部。

Lucius将他的手打开，发出了一阵哄笑。"噢，天哪。我就_知道_他最喜欢你。"

"是最恨我，"Snape阴沉着咕哝着。

"想要看看我的吗？"

前魔药大师的肩膀塌了下来。"噢，好吧。"他转过身去看，令他吃惊的是，Lucius撩起了自己的头发，一张黄色的小笑脸出现在他的后颈处。笑脸之下写着：'祝你愉快！'"什么！？但是——你正好可以盖住你的——"

"你也能，"Lucius反驳道。"有趣，显然——其他所有人都得到这些——这些笑脸。我曾经看过它们。Macnair的在他的手臂上，而Crabbe的在他的胸前——我想知道他为什么对你恩惠至此，给了_你那个？_"

"那么……你的能动么？"Severus不确定的问道。

"嗯……不，并不动。不过它有时会吹口哨，有时一连几个小时，让人发疯。"

那晚上他们都去休息了，但是Snape在相当一段长的时间内都难以入睡。他感到一片茫然，并且不能自已地想着那条小蛇的意义，以及有时它在他身上的那些相当淫秽的性举动。它究竟是一种心理上的折磨，又或者它完全是其他别的什么东西？

……而运用自己的这项优势又有多难？

OoOoOoOoO

最终，Snape放弃了睡眠的主意而是去找他那过劳的大君主。他实验性地在那男人的门上敲了敲，当一声尖锐的声音发出以提醒他他认为里面的到底是谁时，他畏缩一下了。

"是我，"他说，自信自己的声音不会被认错。"我想要，呃……利用你的门户开放政策。"

几分钟的寂静后，门向里旋开了，露出了一个疲惫且乱糟糟的Harry Potter。

"什么？"Harry疲惫地问道。他听起来并不怎么在乎这个。他听起来像是已经放弃关心一切了。

"为什么我在我的屁股上得到一条蛇纹，而其他人得到的却相当不同？"Snape询问道，双臂交叉，一根眉毛抬起。

Potter脸红了起来。"喔，那个。嗯，关于那个——没错，我还在想你什么时候才会发觉它。我只是——我只是想看看自己能不能。这是个低风险、高利润的机会。就是爬说语，你看？我……用爬说语做了你的。由于这个，它呈现出不同的形态。"Snape还_能_记得Potter在标记他时说了爬说语，魔力沿着他的肌肤滑行，在他的臀部上盘旋，最后停驻在那。

"我明白了。在我的屁股上，Potter？这也是你那选择下的好奇心吗？"

"呃……我只是想要看一下。"Harry低着头看着他的脚，承认道。

"你还在想杀了我们所有人吗？"Snape突然间问道。

"好吧，我相信我更希望现在就了结了_我_自己，"黑魔王悲惨地回答道。"为什么？"

"因为我有一个完美的反观点，"Snape耀武扬威地回答着。"你_并不_想要这世界。"他坚持道。

"是？"Potter猜疑着抬起头。"但为什么不？"

"性，"Snape严肃地回答。"放荡的，难以置信的，激情的性爱。经常。"

Harry的眼睛已经大得不能再大了。"嗯。真的？你是说……？"他充满希望地闭上了自己的嘴。

"噢，是的，"Snape低沉地说着，他的嘴角向上翘起。"并且我认为我们现在就该开始。"

OoOoOoOoO

Potter并没有为他房间的配置节省。它的床本身就是一部分——一个巨大最新设计的四柱床，床头配有镜子和钩子——你能想象的所有床该拥有的东西它全都拥有。

"Potter，你真的需要这个都是纯金的吗？"Snape问。"它不会……我不知道——刮伤，或者别的什么吗？"

"我对次一点的材料过敏，"Harry告诉他。"除此之外，那些纹路是用内嵌的红宝石做的，那感觉好的难以置信，当你——"

"谢谢告知。这真的有_必要_吗？"他询问道，从各种角度看着这玩意。他对那尺寸印象相当深刻。同样的，它也该死的重——但当然，Potter能够轻而易举的浮起这东西。

"它，嗯，很有趣。你想试一下吗？"Potter充满希望地提议到。

"不！那——那不是很卫生，"Snape脱口说道，将东西甩回了Harry的手里。

"噢，好吧，"Harry悲伤地说着。"但是_看好_它——看在老天的份上，你可以用这个打别人的脑袋。"

"不会是你，"Snape冷笑着回答。他迅速地脱下了自己的袍子，在床上伸展开来。"现在。脱衣服，Potter。"

Harry脸阴沉起来。"到底谁才是黑魔王，这里？"他问，断然地向上推了推眼镜。"我真的要求不多，但是我认为保持指挥系统的正常很重要。"

"很好，"Severus回答。"你想要我做什么，_主人？_"

"_你_，脱衣服，"Harry命令到。

Snape翻了翻他的眼睛。"我已经_脱了_。你瞎了吗？"

"噢。好吧。"Harry在床尾不舒服地动着。

"嗯？看在这该死的分上，别人还会认为你以前从没做过。"

Harry试图用瞪视烤焦这男人。"我通常并不会_命令_人们跟我上床，不会。"他回答。

"很好，这很能说明问题。那么，你也可能很少感到精疲力竭。"那蠢货开始生气起来，嘴暴躁地撅了起来，而Snape带着他通常的病态优雅投降了。"好吧，那么。过来这儿。"

Harry爬了过去，犹豫地在这男人身边坐下。Severus必须提醒自己无论他做了什么，无论他杀了多少人，或者无论他有多强大，Potter在某方面来说仍然非常年轻。战争没有给他留下多少普通的青少年互动时间。他一心一意的向着Draco也并不奇怪。

Snape伸出了手，简短地触碰着Potter的脸。年轻的巫师向下比起了双眼，而Severus解开了他的扣子，双手自Harry的睡裤处滑了进去。些许颜色爬上了Harry的脸颊，他多次用自己的舌头描绘着他嘴唇的形状，将它们濡湿。Snape令他的睡裤和内裤沿着他紧致的双臀滑下。

他向上瞥去。Harry现在已经非常红了，但仍旧倔强地让双手垂在两侧，拒绝着试图掩藏自己。噢，Gryffindor的勇气。一个多么方便的特征。"还好吗？"他问，声音低沉。收到了Harry的点头，他轻笑着鼓励着年轻人。流畅地移动着，他分开了Potter的双腿，指尖催眠般地沿着膝盖的后面来回摩擦着。黑魔王的景致显然别有一番描绘，他以一肘支撑着，双腿敞开，而腰部以下全都赤裸着。

"碰我，"Potter命令道，声音沙哑。

Severus并没假装无视。他将手压向那男孩，感受着皮肤下方温热的血液。他用他的手指包裹住他的坚挺，并不急于套弄，他看着Potter剧烈地喘息着。"我亲爱的主人（My sweet Master），"Snape低沉地说着。"你看起来是多么地可口。"

Harry的头微微向后低垂着，突然间抬了起来，他的双眼锐利地闪烁着。"More，"他低语道。令人难以分辨这到底是请求还是命令。

Snape并未费心去回答。他低下头，呼吸着Harry肌肤上盈满他肺部的甜美气息。Harry发出一阵错乱的尖叫回应着，令他无比愉悦。

"这是一个方面，我乐于操劳的主人，对此你会发现，我将会远超出自己的职责范围，"他低语道。而一直手抓紧了他的头发，一连串沙哑的声音自Harry的口中倾出。

"噢，_天_，我就知道——我就知道你那张——该死的嘴——会是这么得美妙——会有——除了——惹恼我以外——的其他功能——噢，是的——你——我们_需要_——好好相处。噢，Merlin，再那么做一遍，拜托。我_喜欢_你的这一面——你知道——你会是个很能干的人，只要你想——噢，是的——我实在是——爱死了这些游移与振——动，"Harry喘息着。

Snape赞同地低哼着，享受着Potter的身体在情欲的欢愉中近乎失神的方式。他向后撤去，好使他能做出评论，"或许我终于学会了猛攻，能够果断地出手。"他将一根手指放在那柔软的肌肤上。

"噢，求你，"Harry呻吟着。"我们要——我需要——我不想要——太快——耐心点儿，"他大口喘息着。

Snape伸手够他的袍子，迅速地在一个宽大的口袋中翻找出了一个润滑剂的狭长小瓶。"那么就看看我是一个多么好的雇员吧，能提前考虑到了上司的需求？"他问道，干笑着，双眼中燃烧着熊熊的火焰。

"你妙极了，"Harry同意道。"就像_这——样_，"他补充道，在Snape正温柔地准备他时。他抬头看着Snape，双颊潮红，大汗淋漓。"天，就是那里——快_进来_！快点！"

Snape抓住了Harry的一只脚踝。他轻柔地亲吻着Potter的双唇，开始动了起来，Harry在他身下呻吟着弓起了身子。

这惊人地美好。Potter在他身下翻滚着，双颊及颈部染着极其迷人绯红，胸膛上亦是星星点点，这令他感到满意。Severus身子向前倾去，在Harry的耳后啃咬吸吮着。

Harry抓紧了他的臀部，试图将他更深地压向自己。"噢！那里！那个角度天啊Snape天啊，"他一阵窒息，完全没注意到自己的双手压在他亲手给男人施加的标记上的方式，又或是Snape作为回报施加着自己的标记的方式。

"你知道，我有点——噢，是的，棒极了——惊讶你会让——我达到顶端，"Snape在Potter的耳中喘息道。

"好吧——你知道——我完全赞同——赋予我的雇员一定的权力，"Harry回道。"还有——啊——适当的转变——_用力！_"

Snape感到自己已濒临欲死欲仙的边缘，他用力地将Harry的手打离了自己。"你喜欢它——主人？我的——多重——能力？我在目标取向上——_上帝_——是怎样的？想要——噢上帝，你太_紧_了——多费点心思？"

Harry大声地哀号，翻滚着。Severus加快了他的冲刺，把住Harry的双腿，借着这具柔软身躯的优势直至他感到Harry的热度，Harry的气息以及他那令人觉醒、活色生香且不停收缩着的身体。满意着，Harry看起来是在呢喃，而Severus意识到他正在说着爬说语，蛇动了起来，在他的皮肤下起伏着，正滑至他的——他喘息，屈服于自己的高潮。

令他自己都惊讶的是，Snape将Harry拉近，紧紧地拥抱住她，用着一种最不计尊严的方式令自己环绕着Potter的身躯。"你不必总是掌控一切，"他告知黑魔王。"有时放弃的感觉也很好。"

"嗯——"Harry懒洋洋地同意着。"你知道，Hermione非常确信你恨我。她说你会有益于我。因为——"他呵欠着停了一下。"因为你总是在跟我对抗。她曾经跟我说她尊敬你，并且认为你是个好人。"

"我明白了。不，事实上我并不。你到底在说什么，_Granger_又与'绝妙的性爱怎样令世界更加美好'有什么关系？又或是使它看起来如此，要是没有一小会儿的话。"

Harry再一次打了个呵欠，偎得更近了些，看起来完全不介意Severus那令人窒息的位置。"算了。我们会在早上讨论它。目前来说，放心，我对你在目标取向上是怎样的印象深刻，以及你是怎样在内心里保持，呃，底线的。而现在，我认为是时候休息了。"

OoOoOoOoO

"早上好，我的好伙伴们！"那令人憎恶的魔王殿下高兴地问候着餐桌上的众人。"真高兴你们都在这儿，希望你们能尽情的享受，看在我们面前的这些美妙的荷兰薄烤饼的份上，还有，我又有了些供我们嚼食的新主意！"

Lucius轻微地呻吟着，而Severus看见Macnair正偷偷摸摸地在他的'潮词猜测（buzzword bingo）'卡片上做着标记。他微微地轻笑起来。也许只是因为那场令人神驰的性爱，但Snape仍旧相当高兴事情能够再次的正常起来。

"现在，你们都知道我们的竞争对手们已经以百万凝聚力联合起来了，誓要冲垮我们。但我认为只要我们团结一致，稍稍改变我们的形象，谨慎地注意我们的理念，事情也许就会变好的！"

Severus冲着男人油滑地轻笑了一下，愉悦地看着黑魔王微红了他的脸。"我确信我们都渴望了解事实，因此由我率先提问——你在考虑什么，主人？"

Lucius看起来很不舒服。而Harry看起来很愉悦。

"我很高兴你这么问，Severus！现在，尽管我很喜欢Weasley双胞胎，但我不得不承认强迫麻瓜们运转巫师货币不是什么好主意。但并不是说我在推卸责任！他们无法了解大量的加隆对麻瓜们来说太过沉重了，麻瓜们无法将它们漂浮起来或者别的什么的。这是我的错。我应该再多留心观看点儿这个的。但无论如何，我认为现在是时候跟妖精们谈谈了，以便我们进行一场有利且健康的合并。"

现在桌子旁大多数人都有点儿感兴趣了，尽管有些困惑。

"除此之外，我还意识到拥有代表团往往是成功领导的关键。这就是为什么，我再次开放魔法部部长办公室，并且将该职授予Severus Snape的原因。"

所有人都傻眼了。

Harry对他们灿烂地微笑着。"Severus有绝对的能力很好地施行我的理念，他明白我对于风险经营的理解，并使之网络流线化，同样，他也能够使我们的理想宣言展现在全世界面前！我认为他_就_是这个体制的最合适人选！他将会对事情做出些许改变，并且能处理任何——啊，来自外界的压力。他博学多闻，并且能够胜任多项职务，使之良好运转。"

"就像传教士，"Snape不假思索地低喃道。

"什么？"Amycus怀疑地问道。

"呃。就像一个传教士，我将会使我们的理念散布于世人的面前，"他补充解释着，给了Harry另一个迅速的微笑。Potter有他自己的问题，而Snape正开始重新找回对人类的信心，更不用说他那似是永无止尽的错位的乐观了，这相当迷人。只要些许适度的拍马屁（注3），Severus就在他所寻求的力量中取得了骇人的进展。同样，那性爱也相当美好。

他从他的位子上站了起来，并为这绝妙的机会向他的上司道谢。"我尊重我们黑魔王的领导，并且我认为我们将会拥有一段互惠互利的关系，"他对这群人说着，双唇扯成一个得意的弧度。"这是一个双赢的局面。"

-END-

--------

注1：题目衍生自**史蒂芬****·****柯维**(Stephen R. Covey)于1990年出版的管理著作《高效能人士的七个习惯》（Seven Habits of Highly Effective People，另译《与成功有约》）。本书被福布斯评选为二十世纪最有影响力的二十本商业图书之一。**史蒂芬****·****柯维**，哈佛大学企业管理硕士，杨百翰大学博士。柯维领导中心的创始人，富兰克林柯维公司（Franklin Covey，全球最大的、为组织和个人提供培训和管理咨询的世界顶级公司）的联合主席。在领导理论，家庭与人际关系，个人管理等领域久负盛名。他被《时代周刊》评为"美国25个最具影响力人物"之一。而《经济学人》杂志推举其为"最具前瞻性的管理思想家"。

注2：**夏尔•波德莱尔**（Charles Baudelaire），1821-1867，法国诗人。在19世纪中叶文学史的转折时期，他对诗的性质作了激烈的变革，认为"18世纪流行的是虚伪的道德观，由此产生的'美'也是虚伪的。所以18世纪是一个普遍盲目的时代"。1848年路易•波拿巴称帝，使他圣西门式的空想社会主义破灭。而他受到美国诗人坡的启发，于1857年出版了《恶之花》一书，同时也因"恶之名"成名，被认为是"恶魔诗人。"法兰西帝国法庭曾以"有伤风化"和"亵渎宗教"罪起诉，查禁《恶之花》并对波德莱尔判处罚款。（摘自百度百科）

注3：**arse-licking****。**英国俚语，拍马屁。但是筒子们，难道这真的没有别的意思吗囧？

-------

H无能……OTL

有能力的亲还是去看原文的H好了。原文中有些话直译成中文在H里说会很奇怪，有点破坏气氛，虽然在原文中挺不错的囧。故此，我对一些话做出了适当的调整，当然，还是按照原文的意思来的……（不知为何每次翻到H我都特别词穷……）

有的时候我挺怀疑作者写的是L爹还是洛哈特囧……喜欢L爹的亲们可能失望了。笑，就把这当做另一个披着L爹的皮的人吧。

我被自己的那句"好伙伴们"给雷到了囧……


End file.
